yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokuko Kitagawa
Tokuko Kitagawa is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Tokuko wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. In the August 18th, 2018 build, her hair was a vibrant purple and she had lavender eyes. In the August 20th, 2018 build, her hair was changed into the darker shade of purple she originally had. Currently, as of the August 22nd, 2018 build she has dark, shiny tyrian purple hair styled into four large spirals. Her eyes are light pink. She also wears a rose in the right side of her hair. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest crowd and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Due to her having the Social Butterfly persona, if Ayano aims her phone at her, she will happily pose for a picture. Reputation Tokuko's default reputation is +13. Liked: -10 Respected: 50 Feared: 0 Background According to her student profile, she is an aspiring actress whose goal is to become the most famous performer in Japan. She is constantly at odds with the leader of the Drama Club, Kizana Sunobu, due to her headstrong personality. Routine At 7:00 AM, Tokuko enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Drama Club on the first floor to have a club meeting. At 7:20 AM, she will leave the Drama Club to go to the Gymnasium to rehearse an upcoming play with Tsuruzo and chat with other club members at 7:30 AM. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Drama Club to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterward, she heads to the Gymnasium and stays there until the end of the day. If the Drama Club is disbanded, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club room during periods in which she would normally attend it. Relationships Kizana Sunobu :Main Article: Kizana Sunobu As stated by her student profile, she is constantly at odds with the leader of the Drama Club, Kizana Sunobu, due to her headstrong personality. However, she doesn't actually want to see her dead at the time that the game begins.https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/a08sg4/questions_for_dev/ Topics The topics towards Tokuko are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Martial Arts * Sports * Video games * Anime * Memes Positive *Drama *Cosplay *Gossip *Friends *Money Neutral *Everything else. Quotes Trivia * Tokuko was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * Her first name Tokuko means "Virtue Child" and her last name Kitagawa means "Northern River". * The player can see her commenting on Kaobook on Kashiko Murasaki's phone. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryTokukoKitagawa.png|An illustration of Tokuko from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery TokukoPort.png|Tokuko's first portrait. August 18th, 2018. Tokuko20au.png|Tokuko's second portrait. August 20th, 2018. Student_29.png|Tokuko's third portrait. August 22nd, 2018. Tokuko Kitagawa.png|Tokuko's fourth portrait. October 31st, 2018. Student 29 snob face.png|Tokuko's fifth portrait. December 5th, 2018. TokukoDec6th2018.png|Tokuko's sixth portrait. December 6th, 2018. TokukoProfile.png|Tokuko's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. TokukoKitagawaProfileNovember24th2019.png|Tokuko's 2nd profile. November 24th, 2019. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Drama (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Interactive Category:Killable